Un principio y una vida
by aquinno
Summary: AU. Naruto nos cuenta la declaracion de amor, entre el y Sasuke; y su vida después de ello.


**---------o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o-------**

**Aki: **Hola..!, aquí de regreso con un nuevo fic y si es sasunaru n.n

**Ceraki: **Tsk, callate Aki, mejor deja que lean este fic..!!¬/¬

**Aki: **si..!! bueno como ya saben es narusasu o sasunaru, según su kriterio n.n y claro lo k esto conlleva es que es **YAOI** (relación** chikoxchiko**) así que si no te gusta mejor dar clic a regresar y te evitas un mal momento y me lo evitas ami

**Ceraki: **si ya has leído lo dicho por esta baka, entons si, ya puedes leer

**Recordatorio: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**----------o.0.o.0.o.0.o---------**

**Un principio, una vida, un fin**

-Hace tiempo que siento esto…

Hace tiempo que quiero decírtelo…

Hace tiempo que quiero demostrártelo…

Hoy podré decirte lo que mi cuerpo y alma anhelan contarte…

Solo dos palabras y lo sabrás…

Te amo…-

Te quedas estático, sí lo sé, esto es muy repentino, pero ahora empiezas a sonreír como si ya lo supieras, eso me da coraje…

-Te crees saberlo todo, no es así; vaya entonces dime, ¿Sabes cuando alguien sufre? no, no lo sabes…

¿Sabes cuando alguien miente?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien llora, pero sin llorar?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien se golpea a si mismo, pero sin utilizar los golpes físicos?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien se dice a si mismo que no puede amar, si llegar a decirlo en voz alta?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta contarte sus problemas con una indirecta?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien te cuenta algo importante, pero lo dice en forma sin importancia?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta decirte que le gusta alguien pero sin llegar a hacerlo?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta pedirte ayuda, pero con gestos?...

¿Sabes cuando alguien intenta decirte que eres su mejor amigo, pero sin tener que decírtelo?...No, no lo sabes y quieres saber por que…

Por que únicamente piensas en ti…-

Tal vez soné muy duro, pero es la verdad, jamás te han importado los problemas de los demás; volteo a verte y te encuentras estático, intentas formular palabra alguna, pero ningún sonido sale de tu boca y rompes a llorar, intento acercarme a ti, pero me dices que no me acerque…

-Tal vez no sepa muchas cosas, pero si se que lo que siento por ti, es lo mismo que tu sientes por mi, si yo sonreí, no fue por que sabia tus sentimientos, si no por la alegría que sentía al saberlos- me lo dices con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no soporto verte así y rompo a llorar, pero una parte estas lagrimas son

de felicidad mientras que las otras son por que te he dicho cosas que jamás debí haber dicho, soy un monstruo…

-Se que piensas que eres un monstruo, pero no lo eres, solo te has quitado el coraje, que traías, te sorprende que supiera como te sientes, bueno en realidad así me sentiría yo si dijera lo mismo- te empiezas a reír y no se como pero tu risa me ha calmado, así que te respondo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Somos un par de idiotas, pero un par de idiotas enamorados- me dices y te ríes, para luego acercarte ami como un gato asechando a un ratón - sabes deseo probar eso labios tuyos- no te puedo contestar puesto que ya has pegado tus labios contra los míos, para a ti, eso no es suficiente, así que intentas entrar a mi boca para poder explorarla y yo te concedo el paso, nuestras lenguas se encuentran y empiezan un baile que parece como si su existencia dependiera de ello, pero no todo dura para siempre y el aire se nos termina y hemos de separarnos para poder seguir viviendo y continuar lo nuestro

-Sabes a un dulce de limón, agrio a la primera saboreada, pero dulce a la segunda- no entiendo si eso fue un halago, pero me ha gustado, además viniendo de ti es todo un milagro.

-Y tú sabes a fresas, ácidas la primera mordida pero embriagantes a la segunda mordida- te sonrojas por lo que dije y pones un sonrisa que no me gusta, has tramado algo y no es algo muy puro…

-Así que fresas embriagantes…-terminas de decir y vuelves a besarme, para seguir con el baile de lenguas, de hace unos instantes…

_Recordar eso me hace sentir joven otra vez, no es que pasaran muchos años desde ese beso. Pero yo tan solo tenia diecisiete al igual que mi pareja que amo con la vida propia, aun recuerdo lo que sucedió después de ese baile embriagante con nuestras lenguas…_

-Si sigues besándome, no creo que te deje ir temprano-le dije yo

-No me importaría llegar tarde, si es contigo con quien me entretengo- me respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- tomo una ligera pausa para poder continuar- oye ahora que somos nosotros: ¿novios?, ¿amigos con derecho?- le pregunto con miedo y vergüenza

-Ninguna de las anteriores- me has respondido -Entonces ¿esto fue un juego?, ¿te estabas burlando de mí?- intento separarme de ti, pero tú no me dejas

-Vamos tranquilo mi pequeño zorrito, si no somos ninguna de las cosas que has dicho; es por que somos prometidos-me terminas de decir con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-

-A si que tu pequeño zorri… ¿PROMETIDOS?, acaso est- pero no puedo continuar con tus labios pegados junto a los míos

-A callar mi pequeño zorrito, somos prometidos, lo he dicho yo y punto, y ahora déjame disfrutar-me lo dices dándome pequeños besos en la cara.

-Posesivo, eso es lo que eres-me burlé de él.

_Recuerdo que cuando nuestras familias se enteraron, pusieron el grito en el cielo, pero no fue por que sus hijos tuvieran una relación- formal he de decir- con una persona de su mismo sexo, si no por que según ellos falta muy poco tiempo para el día de nuestra boda, la cual sería cuando ambos termináramos la carrera, eso seria dentro de un año. Tuve que pagar varias sesiones de psicología para el trauma que viví, y es que es traumatizante ver a dos familias ponerse de acuerdo para una boda…recuerdo como te reclame aquella vez…_

- ¿Por qué te has ido?, tu familia y la mía, están locas, terminare odiando los compromisos-le dije indignado

-Tranquilo, mira lo que te traje mi zorrito-dijo alzando su mano, la cual traía colgando una bolsa que dejaba ver unos gusanitos de dulce

-Vaya así, que ¿con esto me contentarás por la tarde de trauma?-pregunte a un mas indignado, pero el tan solo sonrió

-Si sabes comerlos de la mejor forma-me contesto con una sonrisa de: ¨ Soy tan sexy que ni el viento me despeina ¨, para después tomar mi cara y atraerla hacia la suya, aun sosteniendo la bolsa- entonces si, así es como te contentare-

_No es necesario contar que fue lo que paso, pero si que cuando terminamos, ya nos encontrábamos graduados en nuestras respectivas carreras profesionales, y dos días después, frente un juez civil, horas mas tarde en nuestro viaje de bodas, o como el lo llamo: ¨ El viaje de idiotas enamorados ¨, no pude evitar volver a reír, con esa frase, ahora meses después; nos encontramos trabajando en nuestras carreras. Creo que se me olvidó decir que soy Psicólogo y __mi pareja Matemático, yo sinceramente nunca entenderé su pasión a ellas, pero si lo hace feliz, entonces a mí también, aunque nunca entienda de qué me habla, cuando de matemáticas se trata._

-Ya llegué, mi zorrito y traigo un hambre que…- lo ultimo que dice no lo escucho así que me acerco hacia el

-Si, si, ¿Cómo te fue?_- _le pregunté dándole un beso en la frente

-Bien, atemoricé, a más de cinco chicos hoy- empieza a reírse como un maniático sicópata, para luego ir a la habitación y ponerse algo más cómodo.

_Si, así es mi, vida tranquila, con problemas como toda pareja de casados normales, se me olvidó decirles nuestros nombres, bien yo me llamo…bueno un poco de imaginación no te hará daño, y ¿como somos?, bueno un poco mas tampoco, por cierto yo soy, ¿Cómo se les llama los hombres que pueden dar vida?, ah si un doncel_.

_**FIN**_

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Notas de la autora:** Waaa..!!! lo publike que feliz estoy..!! n.n

Este fic es mío, pero lo envié a un concurso de cuentos de mi eskuela y si gana ellos se kedan con el derecho de el, así k por si las moskas mejor lo digo ¿no?, si no luego los de la eskuela me kieren linchar U.U

Y bueno querido lector si has llegado hasta, lo cual de seguro te tomo entre dos o tres minutos, no te kuesta mas k un minuto dejar un review y decir si te a gustado este fic yaoi..

Matta ne..!!!


End file.
